Thicker than Water
by Persiana13
Summary: Wonder Woman suggests that Veridium and the Metal Men join the Justice League. Set during One Year Later. Takes place in the DC Persiana-verse.


**Thicker than Water **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Leon/Crisis._

One Shot 

Doctor William Magnus, a former scientist for the United States government and now the android hero Veridium, was in one of the workshops aboard Watchtower, attempting to repair and rebuild the remnants of the Metal Men after they were taken over by Thinker. The other Metal Men formed a mechanized menace called Alloy, but, with the help of Wonder Woman and another mysterious hero, Alloy was separated and beaten. However, during the battle, Gold, the team leader, was destroyed and many of the other Metal Men were seriously damaged. Though it was not beyond the Veridium's prowess with machines for him to repair, he was truly bitter about the whole thing.

Diana, the heroine Wonder Woman, had been watching Veridium exhaustively work for days after she found him. She really wanted to find Crisis and make him tell her what happened to Donna, but, this situation came up and, with Leon telling them to leave as he flared up, the Amazon princess had not gotten the answers she wanted to, and she had no idea where her sister was, or how she was even doing.

Still, there was no point in complaining or getting angry about it now. Crisis would disappear again, like he always had. Diana had spoken earlier to the other founders and she suggested the Doctor Magnus and the Metal Men join the Justice League. Batman was very apprehensive of letting him on, especially after how Thinker was able to take control of the Metal Men so easily. J'onn, however, was fascinated with the robotics and Superman explained that the robots did not reflect their creator's malevolent personality, and they should be inducted, with Wonder Woman as their sponsor, since she had known them the longest.

Now, Diana walked into the workshop as Veridium continued to work. He had restored most of the Metal Men and was working on the last one; Platinum. She was lifeless, like a doll. Part of her circuitry was hanging out of her body as Veridium attempted to fix her. Iron and Lead turned and scanned Wonder Woman behind them. Both of the heavier metals got in front and seemingly protecting Veridium when he said,

"Stand down, you two."

The Amazon warrior watched as Iron and Lead stood aside. Tin was sitting on a chair, looking rather depressed. Mercury was assisting in the repairs as Veridium asked,

"Is there something I can do for you, Wonder Woman?"  
Diana said,

"I just want you to know that the League and I have discussed something and we would like you to join us."

Veridium turned around, his green android body shimmering. He said flatly,

"No."  
Wonder Woman was a bit surprised as to the blunt response. She asked,

"Why not?"

Veridium said simply,

"My duty is to my Metal Men first, Wonder Woman. I'm sorry, but your offer, though generous, is something I cannot accept. Once repairs are completed, I plan on taking the Metal Men away from here, away from prying eyes until I can work things out."  
The other Metal Men all seemed to nod, and Mercury looked at Platinum,

"Doctor Magnus, she is awake."

Diana sighed and decided to leave. She had just reached the door when Tin said,

"Wonder Woman?"

The Amazon princess turned and saw the small android looking up. He said,

"Doctor Magnus is upset right now with everything that has been going on. He thinks of us as family, and is worried that we might get hurt again, like Gold did. Do not be mad at Doctor Magnus, please. He's just doing what he thinks is best for us Metal Men."

Wonder Woman looked at the smaller android. Though they were machines, they all seemed to be more human than even they realized. At first, she thought it was just their programming, but, after looking at how they were all concerned for Magnus and their friends, she seemed to understand.

She only seemed to nod silently in understanding and then left the room.

End of One Shot


End file.
